Big Time Problem Solved
by Lady-fella
Summary: Kendall needs help figuring something out. Lucky for him, one of his best friends is a genius. One Shot


**Big Time Problem Solved**

Summary: Kendall needs help figuring something out. Lucky for him, one of his best friends is a genius. One Shot. Friendship or pre-slash if you squint really hard.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea behind this story. **

Logan blindly reached for the source of the irritating buzzing in his ear. After missing a few times, he finally got a hand on his cell phone and flipped it open. "H'lo. I hate you," he mumbled into it.

"Logan?"

"Kendall?" Logan replied, instantly waking up when he recognized one of his best friends' voices.

"You know what, sorry for waking you. I'll just talk to you tomorrow."

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Logan asked. He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"It's not important."

"Obviously it is. Or you wouldn't be calling me at…" he paused to look at his clock on his desk. "Two seventeen in the morning."

"I need you to talk me down."

"How cold is it outside?" He swung his legs off his bed and reached for the nearest pair of jeans.

"What?"

"I'll be right over."

"Logan. I said talk me down or off this ledge. Whatever the saying is. I don't actually have to see you. We can do this over the phone."

"No," Logan argued. "Because my psychic powers don't work when I can't see you. I read you a lot easier when we're face to face."

Logically, what Logan was saying made sense. But Kendall also wanted his friend to say that, because what Logan was saying was truth. "Yeah, okay. Well, put on two sweaters and a coat and sweats over your jeans," Kendall ordered. He didn't want his friend to get sick just because he was trying to help him.

"I'll see you in a few," he said, and hung up.

Logan grabbed two pairs of sweats and threw them over his jeans after he put them on. He put a thermal over his tank top and a sweatshirt over that. He finished off with a coat. He then grabbed a beanie and threw that on.

He grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote a note to his mom. He taped it on the front of his door. He didn't want or need her to worry about him.

After straightening the sign a couple of times, he opened the window to his room. It was necessary, because if he went out the front door, his mother would surely hear him and wake up.

Once he shut his window, he started his trek to the Knight house. He, along with Kendall, Carlos, and James, lived in the same neighborhood. And it was safe. Safe enough that a fourteen year old could walk around their neighborhood in all hours of the day and night and not have to worry about dangers.

The wind blew and he regretted not putting on gloves, a scarf, and earmuffs before walking out of his house. But the weather was his only worry.

Besides Kendall.

He got to the Knight house and looked around the side and saw Kendall's light was still on. Unluckily for him, Kendall lived on the second floor. Being nearly 2:30 in the morning, the last thing Logan wanted to do was knock on the front door and wake-up the Knights.

So, he did what he'd done for as long as he and Kendall had been friends. He found the tree that lead up to Kendall's window and climbed it. It was a lot more difficult since he felt like his fingers were going to fall off. He climbed the tree, crawled across the branch, and jumped into the open window.

Kendall fell off his chair when Logan tripped getting into the room and tumbled to the floor. "Really, Logan?" he said, rushing to his friend to help him to his feet. "Your hand is freezing," Kendall said when he grabbed it to pull his friend up.

He looked around the room and saw that the only light in it was coming from the lamp at Kendall's bedside. He never realized how bright it was. "I forgot gloves," Logan said with a smile.

"You know, for a genius, you don't have a lot of common sense."

"My friend needed me, what was I supposed to do?" Logan said, shrugging his shoulders along with his two outer layers of clothing.

Someone knocked on Kendall's door and the boys looked to it, none of them making a move. "Kendall, what was that?" they heard Mrs. Knight ask.

"Nothing, mom," Kendall replied. "Logan just fell in."

"Hi, Mrs. Knight," Logan said, sheepishly.

"Logan, does your mother know you're here?"

"I taped a note to my door."

"Okay. If you need a ride back, you tell me, okay?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Knight."

"Goodnight, Kendall."

"Night, mom."

Kendall waited until he heard the door to his mom's room shut. Then he sighed and sat down on the floor at the foot of his bed. Logan took the seat next to his friend. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Logan waited for Kendall to start talking. But Kendall just stared at his feet, not saying a word. "So what's on your mind, Kendall?" Logan finally said, taking the initative.

"You tell me, psychic one."

"Hockey."

Kendall looked at his friend with a confused look painted on his face. "How did you know?"

"When is hockey not on your mind?" Logan said with a laugh.

"That's true."

"So, is that it?"

"I got into a fight with Dana."

"Your girlfriend?"

"She says that I don't spend enough time with her. She says that all I have time for is hockey. And hockey. Coach says that I won't be starting if I keep stinking up the rink like I have been the past few weeks. And then there's school. My grades aren't as good as they should be. I might get benched just because of that," Kendall sighed.

"So have you thought of a solution?" Logan asked.

"I have to give something up. Any opinions?"

Logan sat for a minute, taking in everything that his best friend had just told him and then processing it. After a few minutes of quiet deliberation, he spoke up. "Well, I think it's obvious what you have to do," he said.

Kendall nodded and sighed. "Right. I have to—"

"You have to give up hockey."

"What?" Kendall yelled and Logan cringed. "How could you say that?"

"You asked me for my opinion," Logan countered.

"Because you're the smarter of the two of us. I thought you'd give me some good advice."

"It is good advice. You can't give up school because you just can't. And you know that I can tutor you anyway. And like you said, if your grades stink, you won't be able to play hockey anyway. You can't break up with your girlfriend because you've only been going out with her for a like a week. I mean, she's smart. If you talk to her she'll understand. And hockey—"

"Hockey is my life! It's where I get to see you guys." Kendall interrupted. "You can't honestly be telling me to give up hockey."

Logan smiled. "I'm not."

"But you just said…" his voice trailed off when he realized what was going on. "You did your reverse psychology thing on me, didn't you?"

"And that is why I'm the genius," Logan said, smugly.

And Kendall shut his mouth. He stared at his best friend trying to figure out how he was able to figure all of it out in the ten minutes he had been at his house. "How did you do that?"

"Because your chain of command for your priorities are simple and predictable. Family. Then hockey. Friends. Then everything else."

"Hockey does not come before friends."

"Okay, so maybe they're hand in hand," Logan shrugged his shoulders. "But like you said, hockey is your life. And honestly, you've been with Dana for like six days or whatever, and if she's complaining about something already, she's definitely not worth it."

Kendall laughed and pushed his friend in the arm. "You always know the right thing to say, Logan."

"Yeah. So, you all sorted out now?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So," Logan said, standing up. "Good talk."

"Yeah, good talk," Kendall replied, standing also.

Logan walked over to where he threw off his jacket and sweats and started to put them back on. "Well, I should head home now."

"What are you talking about?"

"I picked your brain. Now I get to go back home and sleep until noon."

"You're not walking home by yourself."

"I walked here by myself."

"I told you not to."

"Kendall," Logan groaned.

"Logan."

"Kendall."

"Logan," Kendall countered again. "Just sleep here tonight. You left a note to your mom that you were coming here. And we are not waking my mom up to drop you off."

"It's a ten minute walk."

"Logan."

"Fine," he sighed, knowing that he couldn't argue with his friend any longer. Especially since now, his friend was bigger than him. "Where's your sleeping bag?"

"You aren't sleeping on my floor."

"I was heading to the couch."

"Logan, I make you come over here to solve a problem that takes you five minutes to think through. You aren't sleeping on my couch."

"I'm not going to exile you from your bed," Logan replied.

"How big do you think you are?" Kendall asked.

"Pillow wall?"

"Pillow wall," Kendall replied, grabbing a pillow from his bed and laying it down in the middle. Lucky for them, they were best friends and completely comfortable with each other.

Logan grabbed one of the sweat pants that he threw off and stepped out of his jeans. He slipped the sweats on, then slid into one side of the bed.

Kendall climbed onto the other side of the bed. He moved the pillow so it separated the two of them. He smiled at how difficult it was since the two of them were growing. They didn't fit as easily as when they were kids.

As if Logan really was psyching, he whispered, "I remember your bed being a lot bigger."

"My bed remembers you being a lot smaller."

"Touché," Logan yawned. "So, you're okay, now?"

"Yup."

Logan then let out a laugh. "It's funny, though," he said.

"What?"

"You can think of any and every solution to get us out of the scrapes we get into, and I mean everything. But when it comes to yourself. You kind of suck."

Kendall grabbed the pillow that separated them and hit Logan in the face with it. Then it went back to being their wall. As biting as the comment should've been, it was true. He reached over to his nightstand and shut off the lamp. "Thanks, Logan."

"No problem, Kendall. What are friends for?"

**My first Big Time Rush story ever. I love these two characters, but I also love Carlos and James. I just didn't know how they'd fit into this story. Don't worry, I promise to write them eventually. At least, I hope for more stories to come. Thank you for reading. L.F**


End file.
